De novios mayores y hermanas celosas
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Decirle a tu hermana celosa que sales con alguien no es sencillo, mucho menos cuando ese alguien es mayor que tú y, muchísimo menos, cuando estás en medio del apocalipsis. One-Shot.


**¡Qué onda, mis amores! **¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, con mucho trabajo, mucha maternidad y muchas festividades por la navidad.

El fandom está un poco abandonado desde la trágica muerte de nuestra amada Beth, por lo que se me dió por escribir este One-Shot sobre ella y su relación con Daryl. Es algo gracioso para mitigar un poco el dolor de haber perdido un personaje tan bueno como lo era nuestra hermosa rubia.

Espero que lo disfruten y sé que estoy completamente desaparecida pero, como saben, estoy rindiendo exámenes, las fiestas, la nena, la familia, el trabajo... Caos total, lo siento, cuando todo pase prometo volver y ser más puntual (Un guiño para: No fue su final, sí, sé que no actualizo y lo lamento en el alma, lo haré pronto).

Sin decir más, a las formalidades: 

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary**: Decirle a tu hermana celosa que sales con alguien no es sencillo, mucho menos cuando ese alguien es mayor que tú y, muchísimo menos, cuando estás en medio del apocalipsis.

**Dedicatoria**: A mis hermosos lectores que me bancan en todo. Los amo con tutti il mio cuore, bebés, son muy importantes para mí.

Y a mi bebé que está emocionada con navidad aunque se asuste de sobremanera con los cohetes :( ¡**No tiren cohetes! ¡Por los animales & los niños**! Tiren globos, son más baratos y más sanos.

¡Sin más, al fic! ¡Los amo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>De novios mayores y hermanas celosas.<strong>

**By:** _Belencitah._

La joven rubia observó a su hermana en la cocina de la iglesia que auspiciaba de refugio. La observaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y suspirando con temor.

Maggie charlaba alegremente con Tara y Sasha sobre cosas triviales mientras, por supuesto, vigilaban a Judith, quien dormía tiernamente en un canasto al lado de ellas.

Beth volvió a respirar profundamente y, dándose fuerza para sus adentros, ingresó a la habitación y carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de las mujeres.

—¿Beth? —preguntó la mayor de las Greene, dándose vuelta en su silla para observar a su hermana detenidamente. Se veía más pálida de lo normal y jugaba desenfrenadamente con sus dedos, con la mirada fija en ellos, como si estuviera nerviosa. Aquello sólo podía alertar más y más a Maggie— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí, sí! —gritó de pronto la rubia, notando que su comportamiento esquivo sólo preocupaba a su hermana. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Era algo tan simple… —Sólo… Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sasha y Tara sonrieron con picardía mientras observaban a Beth con gracia. Y es que ellas sabían de qué quería hablar la jovencita, de hecho, todos allí lo sabían excepto Maggie.

No es como si Beth les hubiese dicho algo, tampoco lo había hecho Daryl, pero eran tan obvios que sería estúpido no notarlo.

Desde que, gracias a la negociación de Rick, Beth había vuelto con ellos abandonando aquél horrible hospital, Dixon y ella habían estado extrañamente juntos.

Al principio nadie notó nada. Se querían como amigos, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y era entendible. Mas luego se hizo obvio para todos que aquella relación no era una simple amistad. No, por increíble que al principio les pareció, aquellas miradas, aquellas sonrisas… Ellos mismos, sin quererlo, se delataban.

¿Cómo era posible que Maggie no hubiese notado nada? Era obvio, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como podían, Daryl reía constantemente con ella –algo extraño conociendo al hombre-, cuidaban a la bebé juntos, cantaban juntos, dormían juntos… En fin, una auténtica relación que todos veían salvo la propia hermana de la protagonista.

—Las dejaremos hablar en paz —susurró Tara, encubriendo una sonrisa tonta. Maggie siquiera pudo espetar algo, pues ambas amigas se habían ido, llevando consigo la pequeña canasta con Judith dentro.

Y es que, por si las cosas se ponían tensas, querían preservar a la menor.

—Bueno… Siéntate —comentó Maggie, algo aturdida. ¿Por qué las chicas se iban? ¿Acaso sabían algo? Que la charla se hubiese vuelto tan privada sólo la desconcertaba aún más.

Beth así lo hizo. Se sentó en la silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras, con la mirada perdida, se comía las uñas.

—Beth, me estás asustando —dijo en un tono elevado la castaña, moviendo su brazo por encima de la mesa para tocar el codo de su pequeña hermana, para llamar su atención.

—No es nada grave, tranquila, es… —Bien, debía decirle a su hermana, prácticamente todos lo sabían en el grupo, directa o indirectamente, no concebía la idea de que su única familia no supiera.

—¡Dime! —exigió Maggie, ya nerviosa, apoyando los codos en la mesa y observándola con exasperación.

—De acuerdo… —la rubia tomó aire y, jugando con sus manos sobre la mesa, evitando el contacto visual con la mayor, soltó lo más rápido que pudo— Estoy con alguien.

La castaña la observó intrigada, sin entender bien a qué se refería Beth con sus dichos. ¿Con alguien? ¿En qué sentido estaba con alguien?

—¿Con… Con alguien? —cuestionó Maggie, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Salgo con alguien —insistió Beth moviendo sus cejas, enfatizando su dicho. Maggie abrió los ojos y levantó, también, las cejas, no comprendiendo a qué quería llegar. Beth bufó— Tengo novio, Maggie.

¿Así o de manera más directa? Todos habían notado ya, luego de dos meses, que Beth y Daryl no eran simples compañeros. Ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada a nadie, pues no lo veían necesario, pero sus acciones, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, todo eso los delataba. Al parecer la única que aún no veía más allá era Maggie.

La susodicha observó a Beth con la boca abierta, sin entender. ¿Salía con alguien? ¿Pero quién? No había más jóvenes de su edad, a no ser…

—¿Estás saliendo con Carl? —rió a carcajadas la castaña— ¿Rick lo sabe?

Beth no podía creer lo que oía. ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso? ¡Pero si hasta Glenn, con su falta de atención, ya había felicitado a Daryl!

—No, Maggie, no salgo con Carl —bufó Beth, molesta, cerrando los ojos rendida— Salgo con… Daryl.

La sonrisa de la mayor se borró de un momento a otro, mientras observaba con ojos de sicario a su hermanita. Su muy menor hermanita.

¡Cómo era posible que saliera con Daryl! Bien, ella quería a Dixon, era un buen hombre y le había salvado el pescuezo más de una vez, a ella y a todos. Y sí, había salvado a su hermana, la había buscado por cielo y tierra.

Y sí, no podía evitar pensar lo idiota que fue al no notarlo antes. Era obvio, tan deprimido cuando Beth desapareció, tan triste y sin ganas de nada… Ella había jurado que era amistad, simplemente, pero si lo meditaba, no se le hacía tan descabellada la idea de un romance.

¡Pero era mayor que ella! ¿Cómo se habían enamorado siendo ellos tan diferentes? Siempre creyó en aquél viejo dicho: Los opuestos se atraen, pero no podía pensar en su pequeña hermanita saliendo con un hombre como Daryl, tan serio y con aspecto maleante.

Él la cuidaba como nadie, incluso mejor que ella misma, sí, era verdad, pero no podía evitar sentir que su hermana era pequeña para eso. Había aguantado a Zack por considerarlo un romance adolescente y sin formalidades, pero con Dixon sería muy diferente. Él era un hombre adulto y, como tal, quería algo serio, seguramente. ¿Su hermanita no era pequeña para esas cosas?

—¿Maggie? —dijo Beth, tocando el brazo de su hermana por sobre la mesa, intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Con Daryl? —fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña al recuperar la conciencia. Se veía molesta y sorprendida a la vez.

—Sí, con Daryl —contestó autosuficiente la joven. Amaba a su hermana, realmente lo hacía, pero no importaba qué opinaba al respecto, ciertamente ellos se amaban y así seguirían.

—¡Aún eres una niña, Beth! —gritó de pronto Maggie, levantándose de la silla estrepitosamente y golpeando, sin preverlo, la mesa con los puños.

Beth brincó sentada en la silla, aquella reacción la había asustado. Esperaba algo así, la verdad, pero tampoco tan grave.

—No lo soy, Maggie, y lo sabes —respondió de manera calmada. En verdad tenía ganas de gritarle a su hermana pero aquello no llevaría a nada. Ambas se violentarían y todo se complicaría aún más si era posible.

—No, de ninguna manera —finalizó la castaña, como si su palabra fuera ley. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Beth, que seguía sentada, y se cruzó de brazos de manera testaruda.

La rubia bufó molesta. Amaba a su hermana, pero era su vida y su decisión. No era una niña.

—No puedes decidir sobre mi vida, Maggie —volvió a decir, de manera calmada, la menor, sin dejar su silla y esperando que su hermana le hiciera las cosas más fáciles.

—¡Está mal, Beth, por favor! —gritó en respuesta la mayor, dándose vuelta nuevamente para observar a su hermanita. Suspiró y se sentó nuevamente con ella en la mesa. No debía ser tan dura, mantendría su posición pero de una manera más cordial.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la rubia con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

—¡Pues porque… Porque sí, Beth, demonios! —no podía articular palabras, el enojo podía más— ¡Él es mucho mayor que tú! Y… Sabes que lo quiero, pero él no te conviene, Beth. Lo hago por tu bien y lo agradecerás algún día.

A Beth le costaba procesar la información. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana era su madre? ¿En verdad creía eso? Ella esperaba más apoyo por parte de la mayor, puesto que era lo único sanguíneo que le quedaba. Era su única familia biológica y no entendía su comportamiento.

—¿En verdad? ¿Olvidas todo lo que pasaste por Glenn? —¿Lo había olvidado? Porque Beth no. Los gritos de su padre en contra del asiático aún retumbaban en sus oídos y no comprendía como su hermana, habiendo pasado por lo mismo, se ponía de esa forma.

La expresión de Maggie cambió de un momento a otro. Sus rasgos, anteriormente muy marcados, fueron suavizándose en segundos. Y es que ella sabía en carne propia lo que sentía Beth en ese momento, pero la amaba demasiado como para dejar que saliese lastimada. Temía por ella, porque Daryl era mayor y ella aún una adolescente. Ella aún creía en cuentos de hadas y en el príncipe azul, Dixon no, o eso creía Maggie.

—Beth… Yo… —suspiró rendida. Sabía que su hermana era tan terca como ella misma y que poco de lo que dijese le haría cambiar de parecer— Simplemente no quiero que salgas herida, Bethy.

La aludida sonrió con ternura y pasó su brazo por la mesa para tocar la mano de su hermana, quien ahora observaba la madera de la superficie como si fuera lo más interesante.

Ambas apretaron sus manos y, por fin, Maggie levantó la vista y la observó con una sonrisa.

—Aún eres un bebé para mí.

—Lo sé, te prometo que todo estará bien, Maggie —respondió la rubia acariciando aún la mano de su hermana.

Pronto, ambas escucharon un portazo y, por inercia, soltaron sus manos y giraron las cabezas, apuntando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Beth sonrió con gracia y Maggie simplemente frunció el seño al ver a Daryl, tan inesperado como siempre. El hombre caminaba hacia la mesa sin siquiera haber visto a la mayor de las Greene, mientras cargaba su ballesta.

—¡Oye, Bethy, sabes… —cuando Dixon levantó la vista y observó a la que ahora era su cuñada, calló de inmediato y la miró fijamente, con algo de temor, como si hubiese hecho algo malo— Lo siento, no te vi.

—¡No te preocupes! —respondió Maggie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Beth y Daryl la observaban desconcertados— Los dejaré solos.

Y dicho aquello, se levantó de la silla, la acomodó metódicamente y caminó hacia Daryl, quien obstruía la salida.

—Si la lastimas, te mato con esa misma ballesta —le susurró al oído al hombre, mientras se hacía paso hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Y que el fandom no se muera con Beth, por favor, reavívenlo.<p>

Bel~


End file.
